


Make It Pop [Rock 'n' Roll High School]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [16]
Category: Rock 'n' Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: The party don't start til I walk in.





	Make It Pop [Rock 'n' Roll High School]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



[Make It Pop [Rock 'n' Roll High School]](https://vimeo.com/315036905) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 


End file.
